Just Friend
by Hakakarow
Summary: Kisah tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang terjebak friendzone dengan sahabat nya sendiri, Haruno Sakura. Haruno sakura dengan tingkat ketidak pekaan super dewa yang membuat sasuke harus makan hati setiap mendengar curhatan sang pujaan hati tentang lelaki yang dia sukai. ... "Eh sas! Kira-kira Gaara-kun lagi apa ya?". "Boker kali". ...
1. awal

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor, Romance, Drama

Pairing : Sasusaku

DLDR

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut chicken butt terlihat sedang bermain kejar tangkap dengan anjingnya. Namun kegiatannya tersebut terganggu ketika mendengar suara tangisan tak jauh dari tempatnya, sempat terlintas dipikiran anak lelaki tersebut jika suara tersebut berasal dari makhluk jejadian yang sering diceritakan sang kakak ketika dia hendak tidur(Ck ck ck Kakak macam apa ini?). Namun segera ditepis oleh anak berusia 5 tahun tersebut.

'Inikan masih siang, pasti bukan hantu.. soalnya kata itachi-nii hantukan gak keluar siang-siang soalnya kalo keluar siang nanti kena matahari terus gak glowing lagi'. batin bocah itu.

Kemudia dengan hati-hati dia mencari sumber suara tersebut dan terlihatlah sesosok gadis dengan rambut pink yang menangis memegang lututnya. Bocah bernama Uchiha Sasuke itupun mendekati gadis itu.

"Hei!! kenapa menangis?". tanya sasuke kepada gadis kecil itu.

Mendengar ada seseorang didekatnya gadis itupun mendongak dengan wajah berurai air mata.

"lutut saki sakit". jawab gadis itu.

Sementara sasuke hanya bisa diam terpaku menatap wajah manis gadis itu sambil memegang dada kirinya.

Deg deg deg

'eh! jantung sasu kenapa? kok aneh?'. batin sasuke.

Sasuke memandang gadis itu lagi. Wajah bulat, mata emerald, pipi merah, bibir pink dan jangan lupakan rambut pinknya yang menambah kadar kemanisan milik gadis kecil itu. Manis. Ya manis! saking manisnya, membuat sasuke terkena diabetes dadakan(*Halah lebay lu bocil). Sasuke tersadar ketika tangan mungil milik gadis manis itu menyentuh tangannya.

"Hiks...hiks sakit". Isak gadis itu. Sasukepun tersadar dan segera menolong gadis itu untuk mengobati luka di lututnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Aligatou". ucap gadis tersebut.

"Sama-sama... emm.. namamu siapa? kenalin aku Uchiha sasuke". Ucap sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan segera dibalas oleh gadis cilik itu.

"Namaku Sakula Haluno... Salam kenal sasuke-kun".

"Hn... salam kenal Cherry-chan". balas sasuke dengan senyuman lebar.

2 tahun kemudian.

"Uchiha sasuke, silahkan maju kedepan dan membacakan tulisanmu". ucap seorang guru dikelas 1B.

Kemudian sasuke pun maju ke depan kelas dan membacakan tugasnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, Ibuku Uchiha Mikoto, Ayahku Uchiha Fugaku... Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, Uchiha Itachi, Dia berusia 10 tahun, Aku juga punya kakak perempuan, namanya Uchiha Haruko, sekarang dia berusia 9 tahun. Hobiku membaca dan bermain game bersama Onee-chan dan juga melihat sakura-chan tersenyum. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seperti ayahku agar bisa membahagiakan sakura-chan dan anak-anak kami. Hal yang paling aku sukai adalah melihat wajah sakura-chan. Selesai". tulisan sasuke yang baru saja dia baca membuat sang sensei hanya bisa diam terpaku berbeda dengan para murid di 1B yang langsung menyoraki sasuke dam sakura.

Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

"ehm.. oke terima kasih sasuke-kun, sekarang Haruno Sakura, silahkan maju kedepan". Ucap guru itu yang telah lepas dari keterkejutannya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura... Ayah dan ibuku biasa memanggilku Saki, Nii-chanku memanggilku Lolipop dan Nee-chanku memanggilku cotton candy. Tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Cherry... Ayah dan ibuku bernama Haruno Nagato dan Haruno Tayuya. Onii-chan ku bernama Haruno Sasori, Onee-chan bernama Haruno Karin. Hobiku adalah menyanyi. Cita-citaku menjadi Dokter. Hal yang paling aku sukai adalah kebahagiaan orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Selesai". Sakura menyelesaikan bacaannya dengan senyum lebar, tiba-tiba seorang murid bernama Yamanaka Ino mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya Ino-chan? ada apa?". tanya Yuki ( Guru )

"Ino mau tanya Sensei". jawab Ino semangat.

"Silahkan".

"Jidat-chan, Apa arti Sasuke-kun untukmu?". tanya ino dengan berbinar.

"Sasuke-kun adalah sahabatku yang paling baik". jawab sakura polos.

cieeee sasuke patah hati!

uhuk uhuk... ada yang berdarah ni..

Dan sorakan lainnya. Sementara Yuki-sensei mendengus dalam diam.

'Huh... dasar kids jaman now'. batinnya

TBC

Yuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuu selesai juga. ea dapet 577 words.. sedikit ya? emang...

Oke jangan lupa Votekomen...

Salam Cium

Cherry-chan


	2. Two

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor, Romance

Main Cast : Sakura H. Sasuke U. Naruto U.

Pairing : Sasusaku

10 tahun kemudian...

Disebuah kamar yang bernuansa pink, seorang gadis terlihat bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut miliknya. Kemudian munculah sesosok mahluk halus eh salah... maksudnya munculah pemuda bernama Uchiha sasuke dari balik pintu kamar gadis yang tidak lain adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Cheery... Bangun". ucap sasuke sambil menarik selimut sakura.

"Enghh... 10 menit lagi.. nii-chan". guman sakura yang masih terlelap.

"Ck... Dasar pemalas!.. Bangun". Kali ini sasuke menarik bantal serta guling sakura membuat sang empu pemilik barang itu bangun dan mengusap matanya.

"Lho?... Sasu?". tanya sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Hn... Ohayou". sapa sasuke.

"Ah... Ohayou". kata sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ya...ampun sakura... senyumnya tolong dikondiskan ya!! Kasian tu si Sasuke sampe merona begitu ckckckckck...

'Astaga...Mama! sasu gak kuat!'. batin sasuke merana.

"Ehm..". berdeham untuk menormalkan suaranya yang sedikit tercekat. "Udah sana mandi... aku tunggu dibawah". Lanjutnya.

"Siap sasu-kun". ucap sakura seraya melesat ke kamar mandi.

(Skip Time)

Pukul 06.45

Sasuke dan sakura pun segera berangkat bersama menuju sekolah mengendari mobil Lamborghini milik sasuke. Ketika turun dari mobil mereka berdua disambut oleh sahabat mereka yang kebetulan baru berangkat. Yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, anak pemilik sekolah Konoha Senior High School tempat mereka bersekolah sekaligus Walikota Konoha.

"TEME!!! SAKURA-CHAAANN". teriak naruto semangat sambil berlari menuju sakura dan sasuke.

"Ck. Berisik dobe". ucap sasuke

"Sakura-chan ayo kekelas". ucap naruto sambil menarik tangan sakura dan mengabaikan sasuke.

"Awas kau dobe!!!!". ucap sasuke dengan kesal.

Sasuke, sakura dan naruto dikenal sebagai Team seven oleh siswa-siswi di KSHS. Mereka juga di juluki sebagai Prince dan Princess disana. Sasuke dan sakura pertama mengenal naruto saat di bangku sekolah dasar kelas 2, naruto saat itu adalah murid baru dari inggris dan belum terlalu bisa bahasa Jepang sehingga dijauhi oleh murid disana. Tapi sasuke dan sakura malah mendekati naruto dan mengajak naruto untuk berteman dengan mereka, hingga saat ini persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin.

"Ohayou minna". Sapa naruto dengan semangat kepada teman sekelasnya.

Sementara sakura hanya terkikik geli dibelakangnya melihat tingkah naruto yang sangat semangat itu, namun tiba-tiba sasuke datang dan mejitak kepala naruto.

"Aw... ck Teme!! jangan seenaknya menjitakku". Kata naruto kesal.

"Hn". dan hanya ditanggapi datar oleh sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah... kalian ini, ayo kita duduk". ucap sakura menengahi sebelum sasuke dan naruto kembali berulah.

"Hei jidat!". sapa salah seorang sahabat sakura tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Oh hai pig".Balas sakura.

"Sepulang sekolah kau jadi ikut aku kan?". tanya ino.

"Iya... kenapa?".

"Bukan... hanya saja... nanti kaa-san menyuruhku menjemput kakak dibandara terlebih dahulu, jadi kau gak masalahkan jika kita pergi kebandara terlebih dahulu?". Jelas ino.

"Ya... tidak apa-apa kok". kata sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Tanpa dia sadari sebagian besar murid laki-laki dikelas itu merona melihat senyuman manis sakura.

14.02

"Sasuke-kun, kau pulang duluan saja". kata sakura.

"Hn. kenapa?". tanya sasuke.

"Aku mau pergi ke mall sama ino, nanti aku pulangnya sama dia". jelas sakura.

"Hn. hati-hati". ucap sasuke.

"Iya.."

(SKIP TIME)

Sepulang sekolah, sakura dan ino segera menuju bandara untuk menjemput kakak sepupunya. Namun 45 menit berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Padahal pesawat yang ditumpangi kakak ino itu sudah mendarat sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Inoooo... Ini kakak kamu jadi dateng gak sih?". tanya sakura bosan.

"Ck... aku juga gak- eh? itukan... INOJIN-NII!!!!!". tiba-tiba ino berteriak lantang membuat sakura yang duduk tepat disampingnya harus menutup telinga jika tidak ingin terkena serangan tuli dadakan. Teriakan ino juga membuat orang-orang yang ada di bandara melihat ke arah mereka.

"Aduh ino.. jangan teriak-teriak dong?". ucap sakura kesal.

"Hehehe maaf-maaf". ucap ino.

"Ino-chan". panggil seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 20 tahun.

"Inojin-nii". Ucap ino yang kemudian segera menghambur ke pelukan pemuda bernama lengkap Yamanaka Inojin itu.

"Nii-chan kenapa lama?". tanya ino sesudah melepas pelukannya.

"Gomen... Nii-chan tadi pergi ke toilet... Panggilan alam". ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum palsu.

"Iiih Nii-chan... oh iya.. ini kenalin.. Sahabatku Haruno sakura, dan sakura kenalin ini nii-chanku Yamanaka Inojin".

"Haruno Sakura... Salam kenal Yamanaka-san". ucap sakura seraya membungkuk.

"Salam kenal sakura-chan, dan panggil aku Inojin-nii atau Jino-nii".

"Iya... Jino-nii".

"Ah.. Okay..karna tadi Nii-chan udah bikin kita nunggu lama... Sekarang nii-chan harus traktir kita makan". Ucap ino semangat.

"Baiklah".

"Yeay!".

Sakura, Ino dan Inojin pun menuju ke restoran yang dekat dengan bandara. Merekapun berbincang mengenai kehidupan Inojin saat sekolah di London, ditengah-tengah obrolan mereka tiba-tiba ponsel milik inojin berbunyi, diapun segera berdiri dan pamit mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ino". panggil sakura.

"Ya".

"Nii-chan mu manis ya". ucapan sakura membuat ino yang tengah melahap ramen miliknya harus tersedak.

"Uhuk...Uhukk.. apa?".

"apanya?".

"Kau!".

"Hah? aku? kenapa?".

"Kau bilang Nii-chan manis?". tanya ino kaget.

"Memang kenapa sih?". tanya sakura heran karena melihat respon ino yang berlebihan.

"Tidak... cuma kaget aja".

"Gitu aja kok kaget sih? Lebay!".

"Bodo".

"Ngomong-ngomong... Jino-nii kayak perpaduan kamu sama sai deh". kali ini ucapan sakura benar-benar membuat ino kaget setengah hidup.

"Kalo ngomong difilter dulu bisa gak?". tanya ino kesal.

"Lha situnya aja yang lebay". balas sakura.

"Heh jenong kalo ngomong jangan aneh-aneh pliss bisa-bisa ntar aku mati gara-gara keselek ramen kan malu".

"Ya... kalo udah mati ngapain malu".

"Terserah!".

"Tapi serius deh no... Jino-nii itu punya kulit pucat mirip sai, tapi rambut sama mata dia mirip kamu. Kalo dilihat-lihat kadang Jino-nii juga sering senyum palsu... kalo aja Jino-nii itu anak kecil umur 5 tahun... aku bakal percaya kalo kamu bilang dia anak kamu sama sai". ucap sakura panjang lebar.

"Bodo amat kagak denger, mulut gw pilek". ucap ino.

"Maaf lama ya". Inojin datang dan duduk di tempatnya.

"gak apa-apa kok". jawab sakura dan ino kompak.

TBC

Haloooo gaessss!!! Maaf ya lama update soalnya author besok mau UAS... T-T jadi sementara gak pegang hp dulu... Ngomong-ngomong ini author punya cerita baru Lhooooo

Saran dan kritik sangat membantu...

Salam Cium

Cherry-chan


End file.
